Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power switching circuit with reduced interference radiation having one or more MOS power transistors.
MOS output stages which form a part of integrated MOS power switching circuits such as, for example, switches or bridge circuits, enable large voltages and currents to be switched with very short rise times and a virtually ideal square-wave shape. However, higher-order spectral components containing those signals in many cases act as interference radiation which affects adjacent electrical or electronic devices and can impair their functioning. For that reason, the possibilities for using such MOS output stages are frequently limited for lack of their electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).